


Red is black in the moonlight

by Bil



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Being what you were made to be, Bigotry is learnt not inbuilt, Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: They started you young,a baby with silver, moonlight hair,and taught you to hate before you could walk.
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674880
Kudos: 3





	Red is black in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Draco's story.
> 
> A/N: Obviously this doesn't fit with the last book, but meh. Looking back at my oldest writings, apparently I didn't expect Draco to survive. Interesting.

They started you young,  
a baby with silver, moonlight hair,  
and taught you to hate before you could walk.  
An insult was your first word,  
a curse the first spell you cast.  
You dreamed of black robes -  
white masks and green curses  
and swirling red anger licking at your hems -  
where others dreamed of Arthur or Merlin.  
They beat pride into you,  
they taught you arrogance and greed,  
and guided you into malice.

Baby grew up -   
silver hair in the moonlight  
like a unicorn's innocence.  
They thrust you into a world   
you didn't understand,  
so you scorned the compassion  
and the friends and the joy.  
You were better than them.  
But for all the pride, all the training,  
you were a boy.  
You didn't understand,  
and your heart craved a thing  
it could never understand.

Boy grew up -   
malice-trained, anger-reared.  
You had always been a good student.  
You learned pain and fear and hurt  
(others', always others' -   
there was no pain for you  
because you were too proud for pain)  
and you learnt it well.  
You gained a black robe and a white mask -   
you earnt your dream.  
Anger and blood - all the same colour;  
we are all the same colour.  
(Red is black in the moonlight.)

Man died -   
not understanding, still dreaming,  
still lost in the tangle of other people's schemes.  
Still a baby with silver, moonlight hair,  
Still a boy filled with pride.  
Still with your first word on your lips   
and green curses encircling you -  
all they had made you to be:  
Arrogance, pride, malice,  
and a silent, confused craving  
for something they had never offered you.  
Silver and black in the moonlight,  
and proud behind a white mask:  
All they had made you to be.

-


End file.
